


I Long To Bite Your Bitter Vein

by jeanandtheprouvaires



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanandtheprouvaires/pseuds/jeanandtheprouvaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Montparnasse for Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Long To Bite Your Bitter Vein

I long to bite your bitter vein  
and watch the warm fluid flow,  
feel the rubbery tube pop  
in the marrow of my jaw.

I want to feel the blackness seep  
through the gaps in my teeth  
and stain them purple as it drips away  
to collect and pool in my gums.

It will taste like honeyed milk  
and grape sugar.

I will slurp at it in my mouth,  
keep the tides back with swollen lips  
but some will drip out and bubble down my chin in trails.

Your sweet blood will stain my simple skin.

I yearn to catch the drops in my fingers  
and lick them up again  
or let the liquid slide out  
from my cupped hands and run in rivulets   
through the deep lines in my palm,  
neither thin nor thick.  
The purest, simplest substance of you,  
complex in its sugared flavor.

I long to bite your bitter vein  
and let the sugar coat my swollen tongue.


End file.
